Entre Sueños e Ilusiones
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Rini discute con Serena y se despide temporalmente de un viejo conocido, quien le revela parte de su futuro... para luego olvidar. Reviews Please


ENTRE SUEÑOS E ILUSIONES  
  
El paisaje de la ventana era completamente blanco, la nieve caía por doquier, cubriendo las casas vecinas y las calles que podían observar un par de ojos carmesí desde la ventana en su habitación del ático. Los niños comenzaban a salir bien tapados para jugar con aquel fenómeno tan divertido mientras unos pocos copos más comenzaban a caer, todo parecían ser risas y diversión allá afuera, tan blanco, tan puro… tan similar.  
  
Pronto dio la hora de la cena y varias mujeres comenzaron a salir de las casas para meter a los pequeños traviesos, algunas habían comenzado a jugar con sus hijos, otras contemplaban los pequeños muñecos de nieve que habían formado, unas más eran abrazadas por uno o dos niños a los cuales conducían a sus hogares, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, como le hacía falta su madre, y más en aquellas condiciones, enferma de gripa y con un poco de temperatura, no sabía ni como había hecho para no mojar la cama… en verdad extrañaba a su madre. Pronto escuchó unos pasos acercarse y luego comenzar a subir, se limpió los ojos con la manga de su pijama y se volvió a meter entre las cobijas volteada boca abajo, como intentando desaparecer, asomó sus ojos por uno de los pliegues que dejaba que su vista se paseara pos su habitación sin ser vista, así pudo observar un par de chonguitos rubios subir poco a poco, vio como debajo de aquel cabello se iban formando poco a poco, un rostro y un cuerpo que sostenía una bandeja con comida y medicamentos, aun no podía creer que esa cosa sería su madre en el futuro.  
  
Serena.- Rini, es hora de cenar, ya despierta dormilona, debes tomar tus medicinas.  
  
Rini.- (Aun debajo de las cobijas) No tengo hambre.  
  
Serena.- Vamos Rini, tienes que comer o no te repondrás.  
  
Rini.- ¿Y a ti qué más te da? Así no podré comerme tus dulces.  
  
Serena.- Rini no digas tonterías, anda, sal de ahí, debes tomar tus medicinas.  
  
Aun sonreía de forma pacífica, con cuidado colocó la bandeja de comida sobre una mesita y luego se acercó hasta destapar a la pequeña de los cabellos rosas, la observó un momento y volvió a sonreír por un momento, aquella niña se veía muy linda con sus cabellos sueltos, formando aquella cascada rosada y sedosa, en verdad deseaba que se recuperara pronto, así que se sentó sobre la cama mientras su futura hija se sentaba de rodillas de forma malhumorada, simplemente aprovechó para tocarle su frente, aquella sonrisa pacífica se borró mientras su semblante se distorsionaba por uno de preocupación.  
  
Serena.- Te está entrando temperatura, ¿estuviste fuera de la cama Rini?  
  
Rini.-…  
  
Serena.- ¿Rini?  
  
Rini.- Si, estaba viendo por la ventana, ¿y eso qué? ¡Achú!  
  
Serena.- ¿Cómo que y eso qué? Así nunca te aliviarás, además, ya estás estornudando de nuevo.  
  
Su rostro era ahora muy serio, pronto la haría enfadar si seguía contestando de aquella forma tan grosera, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Se sentía mal y esa niña tonta no le caía muy bien, era demasiado infantil para su edad, imprudente, odiosa, ¿Cómo hacía para soportarla todos los días? En realidad no lo sabía, solo sabía que necesitaba a su madre, a nadie más que a su bella madre que era tan madura y que la quería tanto, una verdadera dama que le regalaba su cariño.  
  
Serena.- Rini, te estoy hablando.  
  
Rini.- ¿Y ahora qué?  
  
Serena.- Abre la boca para que te de este jarabe.  
  
Rini.- No lo quiero.  
  
Serena.- Rini, Rini voltea y abre la boca, con esto se te bajará la fiebre.  
  
Rini.- ¿Quién lo dice? Seguramente quieres envenenarme para quedarte con Darien.  
  
Serena.- ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? Abre la boca para que te de tu medicina.  
  
Rini.- QUE NO QUIERO.  
  
Serena.- Rini, abre la boca y tómate tu medicina, tienes que tomarla para que te alivies y luego tienes que comer tu…  
  
De un manotazo la cuchara salió volando con todo y el jarabe.  
  
Rini.- YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO.  
  
Serena.- PUES NO TENÍAS PORQUE SER TAN GROCERA, ERES UNA NIÑA MALCRIADA, SOLO ME PREOCUPO PORQUE TE RECUPERES PRONTO.  
  
Rini.- MENTIRA, LO ÚNICO QUE DESEAS ES QUE ME LARGUE PRONTO, TÚ NO ME QUIERES, TÚ NO TE PREOCUPAS POR MI, NI SIQUIERA ERES MI MADRE.  
  
Su mejilla le ardía, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos carmesí mientras llevaba su pequeña mano al lugar herido, volteó a ver de nuevo a la rubia, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a… ¿Cómo es que ahora también la rubia lloraba?  
  
Serena.- Tienes razón, no soy tu madre, no puedo ser tu madre, solo tengo 15 años, y tienes razón, solo deseo que te vayas de mi casa y me dejes en paz, ya no quiero que me busques en las noches cuando mojas tu cama, ya no quiero que me pidas dulces ni que te le acerques a Darien... NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA RINI, NUNCA.  
  
Y salió corriendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas e intentaba contener el llanto, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho todo eso? No pudo menos que bajarse de su cama para recoger la cuchara, la limpió con cuidado y se sirvió el jarabe, luego de beberlo tomó un poco de leche y consternada, volvió a ocultarse entre las cobijas de su cama, mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, la lastimó, la lastimó de veras, no era su intención, solo quería que la dejaran en paz, solo quería volver a su tiempo y ser abrazada por su mamá… Serena era su mamá, más joven e inmadura, pero era normal que lo fuera, además la quería, la trataba como a una hermana menor pero la quería, y ella la había lastimado, le había gritado cosas horribles y ahora no quería saber nada de su existencia, ahora quería que se fuera, quería deshacerse de ella porque la lastimó… y mientras esto pensaba la pequeña niña, el sueño la fue envolviendo hasta arrastrarla consigo a un lugar tan blanco y tan puro como la misma nieve que caía en aquellos momentos.  
  
El viento era fresco por completo, traía consigo pequeños copos de algo blanco con formas de flores y escarcha, los árboles parecían congelados, pero no estaban fríos, y el lago sobre el cual se sostenía en pie parecía de cristal, estaba congelado, aun así, no sentía frío alguno. Observó con cuidado sus brazos y piernas, todavía tenía puesta su pequeña pijama azul con el cuello blanco, tan blanco como aquel lugar el cual recordó. La pequeña pelirosa comenzó a buscar con la vista, parecía estar sola… sola… siempre sola… de pronto sus piernas parecían ser de papel y su cuerpo de plomo, no podía sostenerse por más tiempo erguida, cayó de rodillas mientras lágrimas cristalinas salían a mares de aquellos grandes ojos expresivos que poseía, incluso ahí podía sentir todavía la amargura de herir a la tonta de Serena, incluso ahí se le dejaba abandonada. De pronto, una respiración cálida y el dulce contacto de un cuerpo contra su hombro la hizo voltear, limpiándose las lágrimas para poder ver… más blanco y unos ojos carmín en aquel cuerpo de suave porcelana, era él. Alegría y tristeza, coraje y arrepentimiento, nostalgia y seguridad, todo se revolvía en su mente con rapidez y su cuerpo de muñeca solo pudo lanzarse contra aquel otro que había llamado su atención, lo abrazó, abrazó a aquel pegaso con todas sus fuerzas, como si de esa manera, el mar de sensaciones desapareciera y ella fuera envuelta en calma, aquella que su amigo emanaba. Aquel animal blanco, de ojos de rubí con el cuerno de cristal preguntó a la pequeña niña que pasaba mientras su cuerpo se iba modificando al de un noble joven pálido y amable con cabellos y ropas blancas que le devolvía aquel abrazo, no obtuvo respuesta, solo más llanto y más presión del rostro infantil contra su pecho. Sus manos pronto encontraron aquella seda rosada caía con gracia de la cabeza de su amiga, comenzó a acariciarla una y otra vez intentando así confortarla mientras la seguía abrazando en forma protectora, su hombro, sostén y paño de lágrimas, estaba ya húmedo, pero no importaba, solo esperaba que aquello que acongojaba el joven corazón de la princesa, desapareciera o se calmara, nada más podía hacer, nada más podía ofrecer, salvo aquel apretado abrazo y su silenciosa y paciente compañía.  
  
Las lágrimas comenzaban a desaparecer, sus ojos se empezaban a secar, ya no pensaba, solo se dejaba envolver por aquella paz que del joven emanaba, su respiración se fue controlando poco a poco hasta normalizarse, su abrazo se fue soltando, la presión disminuía, solo su corazón seguía un poco acelerado, sintió sus mejillas arder al darse cuenta de su posición pero no se movió, observaba como se detenía el tiempo, casi podía verse a sí misma abrazada a aquel mágico ser que tan bien la trataba, casi podía verlo a él envolviéndola en aquel abrazo protector, acariciando su cabello lentamente, casi podía distinguir los finos rasgos del antes pegaso, cuyo rostro descansaba sobre el suyo propio, volvió a sentirse sonrojada, pensando en lo bien que se sentía el estar tan cerca y pronto, escuchó aquella voz armónica que tanto la fascinaba. "¿Te sientes mejor?", tardó un rato en contestar, sopesaba la pregunta, podía decirse que la saboreaba, saboreaba el sonido que se había creado con aquellas palabras, las emociones con que su cuerpo contestaba, la atención absoluta de que ahora era dueña, el calor de aquel aliento contra su cabello, y el sonido del corazón bajo su oído haciendo de fondo, como ambientando la preocupación del otro; "Si, gracias Heliot" cerró sus ojos mientras sentía una mano deslizarse desde su espalda hasta su rostro, aquella tibieza que la invitaba a levantar su rostro, volvió a abrir aquel par de ventanas a aquellas otras que la observaban preocupadas, mezcladas con la ternura que su persona arrancaba a aquel ser puro, "¿Qué era lo que te afligía de esa manera Rini?", sonaba como el arrullo del río y el viento mezclados entre si, tan calmo y apacible que su corazón se encogía en un regocijo por ser aquel sonido una melodía a ella dedicada, pronto captó la preocupación de Heliot, de nuevo sintió la culpa de lastimar a Serena, la necesidad de volver a casa, la tristeza de estar siempre sola. Bajó la mirada al suelo, tratando de articular alguna palabra, tratando de explicar lo que sentía en su pecho, mil formas de expresarlo pasaron por su mente, mil y a pesar de todo, ninguna le parecía adecuada, el sonido cautivante de su nombre en los labios del guardián de los sueños la devolvió a la realidad, suspiró cansada por ninguna razón y como pudo, se explicó, sentía de nuevo la necesidad de llorar sin descanso, pero no quedaban ya más lágrimas para desquitar sus sentimientos, mientras hablaba lo veía, lo estudiaba con la sola mirada, captando cada pequeño detalle de su acompañante, memorizando la geografía de sus ropas, localizando hasta el más diminuto de aquellos rincones puros que los pliegues de la túnica formaban, analizó despacio el color de aquella piel pálida y tibia, tan suave a la vista, tan invitante a ser tocada con una mano cálida en un céfiro eterno, y ese mar tan rojo como la grana misma, tan brillante, inteligente y llena de compasión para los seres sin sueños ni alma, a la vez que alegre y maravillada por la vida que contemplaba; seguía observando, ya no hablaba, solo podía ver aquella faz casi delicada.  
  
El pegaso sonreía mientras de nuevo adquiría su forma equina, alada, mágica y pura, se bajó lo suficiente para que su acompañante lo montara, una vez aceptada aquella invitación a recorrer los cielos, volvió a ponerse en pie, corrió lo más fuerte que sus piernas le permitían y finalmente, despegando de a poco del suelo, comenzó a volar, el esfuerzo en sus alas era mínimo, el aire que reinaba en las alturas era el que los sostenía ahora. La pequeña niña de rosados cabellos iba abrazada con fuerza al cuello del pegaso; abajo, la vista era espectacular, todo blanco, todo puro, todo nieve… valles de un blanco eterno, bosques nevados con pálidos habitantes, un océano de hielo; y los suaves y finos cabellos de Heliot en su rostro, la sensación de bienestar y calma que la invadían eran indescriptibles, no había silencio, el murmullo del viento la reconfortaban, todo era tranquilidad completa.  
  
Heliot descendió cerca de una especie de templo griego, todo blanco al igual que el resto del paisaje, solo había algo diferente, hiedras, muchas de ellas tapizaban las columnas de aquel raro lugar, y una que otra rosa, aun convertida en botón, se dejaba ver en aquel lugar. La pequeña Dama descendió de lomos de su amigo y lo vio adquirir su forma humana, le llamaba la atención, sus cabellos plateados tan cortos bailoteando al viento, su vestidura exótica para la época en que estaba viviendo, y ese cuerno en el medio de su frente, y de nuevo aquella voz que la hipnotizaba en un segundo. "Debemos entrar Rini, tal vez encontremos algo interesante." La niña con los ojos de rubí no tardó en seguir a su acompañante al interior del templo, carecía de un techo en la primera parte y a través de las columnas se veía el bosque circundante y las enredaderas de las columnas junto con algunos botones de rosa, a unos pocos metros de la entrada había unas escaleras, no se veía el interior del segundo nivel pues aun conservaba el techo y los muros adornados con columnas de blanco marfil. En el interior de la habitación había una especie de altar muy largo justo al centro, las paredes y el pedestal que sostenía el gran altar tenían inscripciones y símbolos en plata, era la primera vez que Rini entraba a aquel lugar, ya había visto ese lugar desde las alturas, pero nunca había entrado. Heliot parecía conocerlo a la perfección, él la conducía en silencio, pasaron rozando con los dedos cada una de las paredes para sentir las incrustaciones de aquel material puro y brillante, deteniéndose frente a aquel majestuoso altar y la entrada a sus espaldas.  
  
Rini observaba aquella habitación con extrañeza, sentía que la conocía, le parecía tan antigua y tan novedosa a la vez, tan familiar y desconocida, y aquellos símbolos en las paredes y el altar, no sabía lo que decían, pero sabía que si se lo proponía, podría entenderlo, Heliot miraba seriamente el centro del altar y sin cambiar de dirección su mirada, alzó una de sus manos en una invitación, la pelirosa aceptó sin saber el porque, y fue finalmente acomodada en aquel pedestal como si de una cama se tratara, el sacerdote de Ilusión seguía impávido ante ella, que lo veía confusa.  
  
Rini.- Heliot, ¿qué sucede?  
  
Heliot.- Pequeña Dama, ¿puedes recordar este lugar?  
  
Rini.- No… si.  
  
Heliot.- Este es el centro de tu mente, este es el Templo de la Ilusión, creado en el centro de tus sueños, en el centro de uno de los tantos reinos de Ilusión.  
  
Rini.- ¿Por qué estamos aquí ahora? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?  
  
El joven sonrió dulcemente a la pequeña mientras su semblante cambiaba, así como la dirección en que su cara se movía.  
  
Heliot.- Porque debo ver tus sueños, debo memorizarlos para volver a encontrarte.  
  
Rini.- ¿Volver a encontrarme?  
  
Heliot.- Si, así es, tú volverás a tu época, yo no podré cruzar la barrera del tiempo esta vez, así que pasará un tiempo antes de reencontrarnos Rini, cuando esto pase, no me recordarás, no recordarás que el enemigo se aproxima, Ilusión será corrompida y disuelta, debo memorizar tus sueños para volver a encontrarte, si no lo hago, me perderé Pequeña Dama y nunca nos volveremos a encontrar.  
  
La niña lo observaba incrédula y un poco molesta, no recordaba desde cuando conocía a aquel joven, no estaba segura de cuando se había vuelto importante para ella, lo que si recordaba es que tenía poco tiempo que se había armado de valor y le había comunicado que no le gustaba que le llamara Pequeña Dama, recordaba bien como sonó su nombre la primera vez que aquel ser lo pronunció, al tiempo que sentía una punzada en el pecho, el mensaje había terminado de ser decodificado en su sistema nervioso, acababa de entender el significado de aquellas palabras, de aquel adiós.  
  
Rini.- Heliot…  
  
No pudo continuar, su movimiento tan violento había sido frenado en un segundo, un dedo índice reposaba frágilmente sobre sus rosados labios, fue ese dulce dedo lo que la había detenido de incorporarse y quejarse de lo que había escuchado. La mirada dulce de Heliot era comprensiva, había tristeza pura detrás de aquellas brillantes pupilas que lo veían todo, pero también se podía ver una barrera de determinación en ellas. Lentamente la niña fue retomando su posición en aquella tabla de mármol y plata, sus ojos no se despegaban ni por un instante de los ojos de aquel que tanto le significaba, el cuerno de plata y cristal en la frente del sacerdote comenzó a emanar mucha luz, luz que despertó la identidad de Rini como la princesa lunar, en su frente se podía ver con claridad una dorada luna menguante, sus ropas de dormir habían cambiado por un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles dorados, era el vestido de las princesas.  
  
Heliot.- Ahora, mi dulce Pequeña Dama, necesito que me permitas ver tus sueños por completo, todos y cada uno de ellos.  
  
Rini, que estaba en trance, solo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza, estaba aun zambullida en aquel par de lagunas que la observaban detenidamente, estaba tan tranquila, tan calmada, que no se dio cuenta que el techo que la cubriera se volvía poco a poco un espejo de frágil cristal que reflejaba la luz que despedía la luna en su frente, solo pudo notar la sonrisa agradecida del antes pegaso y luego solo luz. Frente a la atenta mirada de Heliot pasaban muchas imágenes, la imagen de la reina Serena que cambiaba poco a poco por la de Rini, una Rini de buenos modales, amable y generosa, una Rini madura y elegante con el cuerpo de una mujer joven, se podía leer la sabiduría en los ojos de aquella reina de rosados cabellos, la imagen cambió luego de unos pocos segundos, ahora era la Pequeña Dama a la edad de 4 años, se veía tan feliz, sus ojos reflejaban tanta satisfacción por estar en brazos de su madre, quien jugaba con ella sin dejar de verla con amor, también su padre jugaba con ella, la abrazaba y besaba, la lazaba a los cielos, simulando que la pequeña volaba, y la gran reina de dorados cabellos reía divertida antes de cargar a su pequeña en brazos para arrullarla, Heliot entristeció un poco, él sabía bien que esa no era le vida que aquella pequeña había tenido, eran solo la suma de unos cuantos recuerdos que se fundían para formar ilusiones, aquella niña tenía un mundo triste, frío y el templo invadido en las afueras por las hiedras de la nostalgia y la desilusión, de sobra sabía que aquella niña no era feliz; volteó de nuevo, los capullos de rosa eran los sueños que la pequeña iba creando, de eso no cabía duda, sueños artísticos, sueños traviesos, sueños luminosos, sueños futuros, sueños pasados, eran tantos que parecía que no terminarían jamás, tantos y todos ellos dotados de la belleza de lo ordinario, al último observó casi con incredulidad, el último de los sueños de la niña con ojos de dulce grana, era una pequeña con los ojos y cabellos de Heliot, una familia feliz, unida, inseparable y en completa armonía, una familia que aquella pequeña no tenía y deseaba… con él, los ojos del ser más poderoso en Ilusión se humedecieron, tanto que apenas podía distinguir el rostro de la pequeña princesa lunar, con una de sus manos acarició aquellos cabellos de fresa que tanto lo fascinaban, con la otra evitaba que las lágrimas rodaran de sus ojos, la niña estaba por despertar, era hora de volver.  
  
La pequeña niña de rosados cabellos iba abrazada con fuerza al cuello del pegaso; abajo, la vista era espectacular, todo blanco, todo puro, todo nieve… valles de un blanco eterno, bosques nevados con pálidos habitantes, un océano de hielo; y los suaves y finos cabellos de Heliot en su rostro, no había silencio, el murmullo del viento sonaba frágilmente en sus oídos y una sensación de melancolía la invadían, a medida que iba escuchando su propia historia en los etéreos labios que el aire poseía. Finalmente descendieron en el medio del lago de cristal, la niña volteó al cielo para observar aquel manto oscuro cuajado de diamantes, brillantes lágrimas que ella no era capaz de derramar, su mirada fue dirigida al frente por una mano cálida de blanca piel, y tuvo la sensación de zambullirse en profundas lagunas con mil secretos, pudo sentir la ternura con que la arropaba una triste sonrisa y la humedad en que la bañaba una solitaria y traslúcida perla que, osada, atravesaba inmensos valles blandos de porcelana; no podía llorar, pero tampoco pudo resistir aquel impulso casi bestial, se abalanzó con fuerza sobre aquel que había desnudado su alma antes del adiós, sus brazos rodearon su cuello, ahora humano, y su cuerpo entero trataba de fundirse con el del guardián de los sueños. A Heliot le faltaba el aire por aquel abrazo inesperado, pero no se resistió, una mueca que intentaba una sonrisa, se dibujaba en su rostro mientras sus brazos obedecían a sus más profundos sentimientos, ambos se mantuvieron así por una eternidad, soles y planetas morían y nacían en el cielo que los veía sin que ellos se soltaran, finalmente el joven de plateados cabellos se alejó un poco para observar por un momento aquel angelical rostro lleno de inocencia, se acercó un poco a aquellos labios de botón de rosa para apenas besarlos mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de frágil carmín junto con los de la pequeña entre sus brazos, sintió entonces que moría para renacer de nuevo en aquellos dulces labios de los que poco a poco se separó, luego solo observó como aquella ninfa era separada de su lado con los céfiros que anunciaban la mañana, "Hasta entonces, mi dulce princesa lunar" fue todo lo que atinó a decir en un murmullo.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, una triste despedida tintineaba en sus oídos mientras su vista iba enfocando poco a poco aquel techo que ya había memorizado, volteó su cabeza y observó una mancha de jarabe bajo su cama, de golpe, todos los recuerdos de su actuar la noche anterior atacaron su cabeza, taladrándole el corazón con saña y desprecio, se llevó una mano a la frente de manera instintiva, ya no tenía ni un poco de temperatura, salió de entre las cobijas con rapidez y casi rueda las escaleras en su loca carrera a una habitación, cuya rosada puerta con su adorno de conejo cedió fácilmente bajo sus manitas. Ni siquiera prestó atención a aquella ropa con la cual casi tropieza, era lo de menos, solo se abalanzó contra el bulto bajo las cobijas de conejos y lunas mientras las lágrimas brotaban iracundas de sus ojos.   
  
Un peso extraño y un dolor agudo en su espalda la sacaron de aquel sueño de copas de helado y su amado Darien en traje de baño, y aquella puesta del sol que se fundía con el mar a modo de fondo escenográfico desaparecieron ante sus ojos, los cuales se abrían enfadados, casi capaces de asesinar a su agresor, estaba quitándose de la cara las cobijas que la habían mantenido caliente, pensando en la manera ideal de dar una lección inolvidable al rapaz que acaba de atacarla tan violentamente, cuando escuchó un llanto lastimoso, ahogado por las cobijas que la habían protegido del frío de la noche, más intrigada que molesta, la Sailor de rubios cabellos y chonguitos inconfundibles salió de entre las sábanas, atenta ante el triste espectáculo que contemplaba, su futura hija llorando inconsolablemente mientras abrazaba aquel par de piernas que aun eran protegidas por las cobijas de su cama, "Perdón, en verdad lo siento, yo, yo, no quise hacerlo, y te lastimé, te lastimé como a nadie, lo lamento, perdóname mamá, por favor, ya no estés enojada conmigo, haré lo que sea…" ¿Cómo la había llamado? ¿mamá? pero si aun zumbaba en su cabeza aquel reclamo por intentar serlo, aun sentía aquella desagradable sensación de ira e impotencia… pero también le lastimaba ver a ese ser tan parecido a ella en aquella posición, implorando, sufriendo llena de vergüenza y arrepentimiento, ahora había dos corazones acongojados en su recámara, y lo único que pudo hacer, fue atraer a la pelirosa junto a si, abrazarla y limpiar sus lágrimas para luego darle un beso maternal y acomodarla en su regazo de la manera más dulce que pudo, "Está bien Rini, te disculpo solo si tú dejas de llorar y me perdonas por desesperarme contigo", "No, no puedo disculparte, no puedo porque fue mi culpa, tú estabas preocupada y yo te traté muy mal y…", "Aun así, creo que por ahora no soy ni buena madre, ni buena hermana, pero me esfuerzo". Ambas chicas se quedaron meditando, viendo sin ver.  
  
Habían pasado unos pocos meses desde el incidente, Rini ya no había soñado con el pegaso, pero sabía que era hora de volver, Serena acababa de verificar que ingresaba a la preparatoria, portaba su nuevo uniforme con orgullo, ella y Darien abrazaban a la niña del futuro mientras sonreían melancólicos "'¿En verdad no puedes quedarte más?", "No Darien, debo volver, pero gracias por todo, también gracias a ti, Serena….  
  
F I N  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Al fin, después de no se cuantos meses de haberla empezado HE LOGRADO TERMINAR MI OBRA, MUAJAJAJAJAJA, ESTÁ VIVA, VIIIIIVAAAAA. . . Uuy lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar :P, en fin, quizá a muchos no les agrade del todo el final porque, me quedó extraño, y es que, debo admitirlo Uuy, ¿recuerdan cuando Serena entra a la preparatoria y todos se reúnen para despedir a Rini, (Que luego regresa la escuincla para entrenarse como Sailor Chibi Moon)? Bueno, pues yo no Uu, pero la idea es esa :P, en fin, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado esta nueva historia (ahora de Sailor Moon :P) y ya saben, pueden mandarme de todo a luinfanelyahoo.com.mx donde se les atenderá con rapidez y cortesía - (bueno, también porque Kami Sama, Urania Baba, papá Ferio, papá Goku y Van Anata ya me la sentenciaron, no quieren mas quejas, cajas envenenadas, suegras, matones ni nada por el estilo), en fin, nos veremos en otro cuento.  
  
SARABA  
  
17/Mayo/Y-2K4 


End file.
